Talk:Quantum System
Purpose Do we have any theories for what the Quantum System could possibly do? I'm very curious to learn what other people think. Garaizel 03:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if you remember one of the first descriptions of QanT when they said i think it went " there is system on it that can influence the world" i think it is actually a system that using Quantum Brain Waves in a Way that can influence the world or the people in it. Plus it may or may not be this new Twin Drive System that Teiria sent, actually i think it was a way to make that so Called NEW form of the GN Drive. Shindy00 05:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Wabbitman- Alright people, just like the otherInnovator mobile suit, the Quantum System obviously uses quatntum brainwaves. My theory is that it lets the Innovator pilot give multiple commands while piloting the suit through quantum brainwaves. Going off of what Wabbitman theorizes, the Quantum System could be something similar to the psycommu system /psycoframe of the universal century timeline. I am basing this due to the fact that almost all of the timelines have some system in common such as the funnel bit/ dragoon /fangs. Then again it could be some of the wall system that surprises us all. While I was thinking over it and his comparison to Amuro Ray, I remembered Amuro's Telekinesis ability. I suddenly had a thought that the Quantum System would allow Setsuna to move objects using GN Particles and quantum brain waves. What do you guys think? Garaizel 18:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) To take a guess, I would have to say that the Quantum System allows Setsuna, via his QBW, to more easily interface with the 00 QanT's controls and weapons, which would allow for faster reaction times and weapons deploymentsGaeaman788 19:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Basing Setsuna's comparison to Heero Yui, the Quantum system could be something similar to the ZERO system. It could use Setsuna's QBWs and GN particles as a catalyst to predict and and react to current battle situations. In my opinion, it may be a combination of this prediction and all of the previous theories but again who knows. We may have to wait until September to find out. I was pondering about this the other day. Setsuna has been known to "Quantize" in moments of immenent danger. And when he quantizes himself, it seems like it is only for a short period of time. Maybe the Quantum System helps him ether control when he can quantize, or help him lengthen the time he can do it, or both. DKTF's quantam system hypothesis I wouldn't rule out the fact that the quantam system obviously uses quantam brainwaves to help the innovator pilot (in this case, Setsuna) gain better control of the suit. Of course, this would be the second time where we have actually seen a innovator/innovade pilot use a mobile suit with built in fangs / bits, the first being Ribbons Almark. However, there are few things that still makes me curious though...about using bits and fangs throughout the series. One can easily interpret that individuals who use these weapons often have an electronic assistant helping them (Haro and Lockon Stratos II) or have been created from DNA of an innovator/innovade (Michael Trinity). Yet, Ali Al S. had no problem using the fangs in the Zwei and Arche Gundam to its maximum capability....is he or did he become an innovator at one point? After all, in episode 22 of the first season, Johann Trinity (before he was killed in action) pondered the question whether or not Ali Al S. rewrote the programming of the Zwei using Veda, which would mean that Ali Al S. could have been a pseudo-innovade but that remains to be answered. Anyways, getting back to the quantam system, I do agree that it could be very much alike to the ZERO system that Heero Yuy used in Wing Zero gundam at the later point of the series (and in Epyon as well). But in terms of relation to the quantam system, it could be that the system scans out potential mobile suits within a certain area and allows the 00 Qant to send out it's sword bits via quantinization in order to intercept enemy mobile suits at a greater distance without having the need to stray from away from the Ptolemy. This is what I think or at least this is my hypothesis on what the system actually does. All questions and wondering(s) will be revealed when the actual movie comes out in September. DKTF 19:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC)DKTF More Predictions If someone can clarify remember there was a old scan way back when i dont remember which one but i remember it saying about 00 Qan T that it " Has a system that can even influence the world " i bet the quantum system effects the world itself and can help setsuna to "Change " people has he so puts it. Food for thought! Shindy00 23:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you implying that the Qant will literally transform everyone in the world into an innovator? Then why bother having Gundam Meisters? =P DKTF 00:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC)DKTF Guys, the movie is coming out within a month and half. We've waited this long, mind as well give it another 6 weeks and all answers will be given. Unless Sunrise decide to milk more into the franchise by limiting info again and we have to buy more published works from them just to get closure. Wasabi 01:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Quantum System is Raiser System 2.0? Well I don't know if this is true. But when I see 00 QanT in action in the latest trailers, it looks like it doesn't have any problems. So any theory about this? Duo2nd 01:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Huh, now that you mention it, that would actually make alot of sense. Why haven't I heard this theory before? - The Phantom Impact 06:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hard to say since it's we do not know the specifics. However, it should be noted that Raiser System's primary purpose is maximise particle control and output while the Quantum System sounds like it's primarily made for the quantum field thing which are two very different purposes. Raiser System is also used during Trans Am. -SonicSP 19:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It's Not A User Interface It's definitely not a user interface system as that sounds like its an OS or something. While it allows communications, the way the system is physically implemented with the purging of the armor and all suggests a more mechanical involvement and GN Particle ampkifcation purpose as well. It also still releases a huge amount of particles while doing this, so it does not appaer to be energy efficient at all. Based on what Ian said at the start of the movie, it seems to be the new Drives themselves that help achieve this stronger quantum resonance field. (so I'm beginning to suspect it's an ability of the new Twin Drives) One of the commercial ads shows 00 Quanta about to start executing it, think we should it instead of this holographic image. -SonicSP 19:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Description Overhaul Guys, after personally seeing the movie, I believe the system is completely different. While it does have a psuedo-Trans-Am Burst System, it's also something else. Has there any sort of translation or article about this system. It's Quantum Burst is definitely a more wicked version of Trans-Am Burst, but the system also have 2 phases as well. It's the first phase that's hard to put it to words. Thoughts? Taikage - Merry Christmas to all : ) 22:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :From what I can see, the first phase is Trans-Am, which I would guess that the Quantum System by itself is an extension of Trans-Am, while the Quantum Burst is a newer form of Trans-Am Burst. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 23:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, it seems mostly like Trans Am Burst to me. How it functions as a system may be slightly different, but other than actually having the TAB System in the screen, it's effect are also the same. ::The main differenc is of course that TAB is a blackbox system while Quantum System was designed alongside the suit, thus the armor purge and physical specs to specialise in it. -SonicSP 08:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Armour Purge From this line from the summaries of movie novel: クアンタムモードについて。トランザム以上に最大効率でGN粒子を放出するため、フレームの露出、コンデンサーの露出が行われてる。 I think it says that the exposure of the frame and condenser in Quantum Mode is for the 00 QanT to discharge the particles in maximum efficiency above that of Trans-Am's. --Bronx01 15:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC)